Blind Verlassen
by vickysnape
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist von einer guten Freundin. Harry ist erst fünf, doch weiß er nicht, was es heißt zu leben. Bis...


Hallo Leute Diese Geschichte stammt nicht von mir. Eine sehr liebe Freundin hat mich gebeten sie unter meinem Namen zu veröffentlichen. Ich bin erfreut, dass sie nicht in einer Schublade verschwindet, sondern, dass ich sie euch zur Verfügung stellen kann! 

Ach ja, natürlich gehören die Figuren, die in der Geschichte auftauchen JKR, sie wurden nur ausgeliehen. g

Ein großes Dank geht an Kiki1966d, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat diese Geschichte beta zu lesen. knuddel Und die mir auch geholfen hat meine Freundin zu überzeugen diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen nochmal knuddel

Noch ein letztes: Es hat mich unheimlich viel Mühe gekostet diese Geschichte überhaupt on stellen zu dürfen. Doch ich finde diese Geschichte hat es verdient hier zu stehen. Deshalb bitte ich im Namen meiner Freundin um viele Kommentar, bitte sagt ihr eure Meinung, damit auch sie die Chance hat sich zu verbessern.

vickysnape 

Blind - Verlassen 

Der kleine Junge im Schrank unter der Treppe, hatte noch nie Licht gesehen. Er lebte in unendlicher Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, die auch langsam sein kleines Herz erreichte.

Denn der Kleine wusste nichts. Weder was es hieß zu Leben, noch das es nicht normal war für einen Fünfjährigen immer nur in einem kleinen Schrank zu sitzen und irgendwelche Sachen zusammenzuschrauben.

Seine Verwandten hatten keine Verwendung für diesen Jungen, er war für sie nur eine zusätzliche Last.

So war es kein Wunder, dass dieses Kind weder richtig sprechen konnte, noch irgendwas gelernt hatte. Der Junge war mit dem zufrieden was er hatte, es war nicht viel, aber es reichte ihm.

Manchmal konnte der Kleine hören, wie seine Tante ihrem Sohn eine Geschichte vorlas. Dann schloss der Kleine seine Augen und stellte sich vor diese Frau würde für ihn lesen.

Er verstand viele der Worte nicht, die diese Frau sagte, er wusste nicht, was ein Bett oder ein König war. Er kannte kaum Worte und ihre Bedeutung. Doch er mochte den Klang der Stimme, wenn sie las. Wenn sie ihn mal nicht beschimpfte.

Eines Nachts, der Junge wusste nicht, dass es Nacht war, musste der Junge aufs Klo. Er schlich sich vorsichtig tastend ins Bad.

Doch irgendwas, er konnte nicht sagen was, zog ihn durchs Haus. Der Junge kannte die anderen Räume nicht. Er hatte sie noch nie betreten, seine Welt bestand nur aus seinem Schrank und dem Weg zur Toilette.

Irgendwann kam er an eine Tür. Diese Tür führte nach draußen doch woher sollte der Kleine wissen, das er nun nicht mehr in einem Haus war. Er spürte den Wind, der durch sein Haar fuhr. Die Augen richteten sich auf den großen Mond, doch konnte der Junge ihn nicht sehen. Denn der Junge war Blind, schon seit er denken konnte. Doch wusste er nicht, dass er nicht sehen konnte, denn er wusste nicht, was es bedeutete zu sehen.

Vorsichtig bewegte sich der Junge weiter weg von seinem Zuhause. Ohne zu wissen wohin er ging. Er tapste einfach munter vor sich her. Denn er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte, noch was für Gefahren draußen auf ihn warten konnten. Er hatte nur ein Gedanke, er war frei...

So kam es wie es kommen musste, der Jung tapste immer noch glücklich durch die Straße. Er tastete sich dabei am Gartenzaun entlang.

Bis der Junge gegen jemand stieß.

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?" der Junge schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, doch sehen konnte er niemand. Wie auch.

Der Junge spürte, wie ihm der Fremde eine Haarsträne aus der Stirn schob. Dann wurde er grob von dem Fremden am Arm gepackt.

„Wie heißt du, Junge" zischte eine kalte Stimme, die von einem andren Mann kam, der weiter links von dem Jungen stand.

„Harry?" kam es von dem Jungen zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, was der Mann von ihm wollte. So viele Worte hatte er selten auf einmal zu hören bekommen.

Grob riss der andere Mann an dem Kopf des Kindes. Der Kleine bekam Angst, was sollte das? Warum taten diese Beiden ihm weh? Wer waren sie?

„So, so, das ist also Potter!" kam es leise vom ersten Mann. Der andere hielt immer noch das Kinn des Kindes fest in der Hand. Der Mann schaute prüfend in das Gesicht des Kleinen, als ihm auffiel, das mit dem Kind etwas nicht stimmte. Er spürte keine Angst. Der Kleine blieb ganz ruhig, und die Augen des Kleinen waren so starr. Jetzt verstand er, der Kleine war blind.

„Ich denke, wir nehmen dieses Balg erst einmal mit. Mal sehen für was es noch zu gebrauchen ist. Ich wollte schon immer mal die Unverzeihlichen an Kindern testen. Nimm ihn dir und folge mir nach Snake-Manor."

Und schon war der erste Fremde weg. Harry spürte. Wie ihn jemand hochhob. Das hatte noch nie jemand getan.

Der Kleine beschloss, dass dieser Fremde nett sein musste, wenn er ihn hochnahm. Es gefiel ihm, vertrauensvoll kuschelte er sich näher an den Fremden. Diesem Fremden vertraute er, er würde schon auf ihn aufpassen. Woher der Kleine das Vertrauen nahm, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht war es einfach, weil dieser Mann ihn hochgenommen hatte und ihn festhielt. Der Kleine konnte ja nicht wissen, wohin ihn dieser Mann bringen würde...

Das Kind hatte keine Ahnung, dass man nicht mit Fremden mitging, dass man sich nicht wohl in den Armen eines Entführers fühlen sollte. Der Junge kuschelte sich einfach näher an den Mann und zog den Duft des Mann es tief in sich ein.

Und ganz ohne Zweifel hätte der Mann das Kind auch ohne Bedenken zu dem ersten Mann gebracht, wenn nicht in diesem Moment, als er apparieren wollte, nicht der Kleine Worte gemurmelt hätte, deren Bedeutung er von Geschichten kannte. „Ich vertraue dir. Du passt auf mich auf."

Der Mann blickte auf das Kind in seinem Arm, der Junge klammerte sich an seine Robe und war eingeschlafen.

Der Mann atmete noch einmal durch und apparierte.

Er trug den Jungen in den Thronsaal und legte ihn seinem Meister vor die Füße. Vorsichtig löste er die Finger des Kindes von seiner Robe. Irgendwas, er konnte nicht sagen was, machte ihn traurig. Das was nun kommen würde, hatte das Kind nicht verdient, doch niemals würde er etwas sagen.

„Hat er irgendwelche Probleme gemacht?" erklang die kalte Stimme seines Meisters.

„Nein, er... wie soll ich sagen. Er hat Vertrauen zu mir." Sagte der Mann, der den Jungen hergebracht hatte.

„Was soll das? Vertrauen, pah. Was meinst, du sollten wir ihn wecken?" fragte der Lord und ein unheilvolles Glitzern lag in seinen Augen.

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, er sprach den zweiten der Unverzeihlichen „Crucio!"

Der Junge schrie, schrie wie am Spieß. Er wusste nicht was das war, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitete. Große Krokodilstränen liefen über seine Wangen. Wo war er, hier war alles anders und ungewohnt. Der kleine ungeliebte Junge wollte nur von hier weg. Kurz erinnerte er sich an den Fremden. Ein Lächeln legte sich über die Lippen des Kleinen. Egal, wie sehr sein Körper auch weh tat, er mochte diesen Mann, vielleicht war er ja so was wie sein Papa.

Der kurze Gedanke war so schön für den Kleinen, dass er die Schmerzen vergaß, sie verschwanden, denn dieses Gefühl hatte was magisches.

Der Lord hielt inne das Kind zu foltern, denn die Aura veränderte sich plötzlich. Und obwohl der kleine Körper ohne Frage von Schmerzen gepeinigt war, erschien ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kindes. Der Lord sah fasziniert auf das Kind, er konnte spüren, wie die Schmerzen aus dem Körper des Kleinen verschwanden. Das war einfach unmöglich! Solch eine Kraft konnte dieses Balg nicht haben.

Doch der Lord hatte Mitleid. Ein Gefühl, das er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Er ging zu dem Kleinen und drehte den Kopf des Jungen, dass er in sein Gesicht schauen konnte. Die Tränenspuren waren noch deutlich zu sehen. Doch Angst hatte das Kind nicht.

„Legilimens" zischte der Lord.

Der Junge zuckte zusammen, er schrie aber nicht, wie es normal gewesen wäre. Er blieb stumm und wartete, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf nachlassen würden.

Der Lord war entsetzt, was er im Geist des Kindes fand.

Er erfuhr, dass der Junge seit der Verbindung blind war. Der Fluch hatte die Augen des Kleinen verletzt.

Nie hatte er gelernt damit zu leben, er wusste noch nicht mal, dass nicht normal war nichts zu sehen. Auch hatte der Lord erfahren, dass der Junge kaum gelernt hatte zu sprechen und das er auch die Bedeutung der Worte nicht kannte.

Ein neuer Plan machte sich im Kopf des Verrückten breit. Er wollte dieses Kind nicht mehr töten oder quälen. Er wollte ihm helfen. Etwas, was er noch nie gewollt hatte. Aber etwas hatte der Knabe an sich. Er vertraute einfach den Menschen. Jetzt lag er zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und hielt sich an der Hand des Mannes, der ihn bis vor wenigen Minuten unter dem Schlimmsten aller Flüche gefoltert hatte.

Der Lord spürte den Wunsch des Kindes nach einer Familie. Und er selbst würde sie dem Kinde geben. Behutsam hob er das Kind hoch und trug es in sein Schlafgemach, dort legte er das Kind auf sein Bett.

Dann rief er nach dem Meister der Tränke, er sollte sich den Jungen anschauen und, wenn es sein musste, ihn behandeln. Denn der Lord, wusste, welche Schäden der Cruciatus anrichten konnte.

Der Tränkemeister untersuchte das Kind, konnte aber außer Mangelernährung und dem Augenschaden nichts weiter feststellen.

„Dem Kleinen geht es gut. Doch ich bitte euch MyLord, quält ihn nicht zu lange. Erlöst ihn, aber spielt nicht mit ihm, das hat er nicht verdient."

Der Lord erwiderte nichts darauf. Er konnte nichts damit anfangen. Noch wusste er nicht, was er mit dem Kind machen würde. Vielleicht würde er den Jungen einfach heute Nacht benutzten und ihn dann töten. Einen guten Körper hatte er ja...

Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er schickte seinen Untergebenen wieder fort. Er wollte alleine mit dem Kind sein.

Der Lord setzte sich an das Bett des Kindes und fuhr dem Kleinen über den Kopf. Der Junge schmiegte sich im Schlaf an die streichelnde Hand.

Vielleicht war es die kleine Geste, die das Herz des Dunklen Lords erweichen ließ, aber er wusste, niemals wieder würde er zulassen, das dieser Junge litt.

Behutsam legte er sich neben den Jungen, der sich sogleich an ihn kuschelte. So kam es, dass der Lord zum ersten Mal seit Jahren nicht alleine war, als er einschlief, ebenso wie der kleine Junge, der in den Armen des Lord lag.

Das Kind erwachte am nächsten Morgen, durch eine streichelnde Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Junge. Ich werde nun auf dich aufpassen und dir beibringen, was du wissen musst. Aber ich werde es nicht alleine tun, Severus wird mir dabei helfen. Ich erwarte, dass du lernst."

Der Junge wusste nicht so genau, was der Mann von ihm wollte, doch er würde tun, was er von ihm verlangte. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und tastete seine Umgebung ab.

Der Lord beobachtete den Jungen und fasste ein Entschluss. Er nahm die Hand des Jungen und legte sie in sein Gesicht. Er ließ den Jungen sein Gesicht abtasten, damit der Junge ihn „sehen" konnte.

Der Junge würde von nun an bei ihm bleiben und vielleicht würde er eines Tages wieder sehen können, doch das würde die Zeit mit sich bringen...

Zwei Jahre war es nun her, dass der Lord das Kind zu sich holte. Harry war nun sieben Jahre. Er hatte tapfer alles gelernt, was die Erwachsenen von ihm wollten. Er hat alles getan, um den Männern zu gefallen. Harry war nun mächtiger als viele normale Magier. Er beherrschte die weiße sowie die schwarze Magie.

Er hat gelernt wie man sich lautlos durch Räume bewegt, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, damit keinem auffiel, dass er nicht sehen konnte.

Der Lord hatte sich nicht mehr darum gekümmert, etwas zu finden, das dem Kind helfen würde wieder zu sehen. Denn der Kleine lernte auch so sehr schnell.

Der Kleine hatte alles, was er sich wünschen konnte, dennoch lag er nachts in seinem großen Bett und weinte.

Auch hier war er nur ein Spielzeug. Der Lord behandelte ihn gut, doch war er sehr schnell wütend, wenn der Kleine einmal einen Fehler machte. Deshalb lernte der Junge so hart. Er wollte nicht wieder die Schmerzen vom Anfang haben. Er wusste, dass es der Lord gewesen war. Und er hatte Angst, dass er es wieder tun würde.

Schnell hat der Kleine gelernt, dass der Mann, der so gut roch, nicht sein Papa war. Dieser Mann war kalt und hart. Er vergab keine Fehler. Und Fehler machte der Kleine zu oft. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um die verschiedenen Kräuter zu erkennen und dann die Tränke zu brauen.

Doch der Gedanke an diesen Mann erfüllte den Kleinen einerseits mit unheimlicher Freude, aber andererseits mit unendlicher Traurigkeit. Dieser Mann würde ihn nie gern haben.

So kam es, dass der Junge, der sich immer noch wünschte geliebt zu werden immer blasser wurde. Keiner sah, dass es dem Kind nicht gut ging, alle waren darauf aus, aus ihm die Waffe zu machen...

Kurz vor Weihnachten, der Kleine wusste nicht was das war, denn die Erwachsenen hielten nicht viel von dem Fest, wurde der Junge krank, sehr krank. Doch die Erwachsenen kümmerten sich nicht um den Jungen.

So trainierten sie ihn weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Kleine keine Kraft mehr hatte. Der Kleine sagte nichts, denn er wollte ein braver Junge sein und die Männer nicht verärgern.

Am Abend vor Heiligabend krabbelte der Junge aus seinem Bett, er hatte große Schmerzen in der Brust, das Atmen viel ihm schwer. Der Kleine wusste, nun er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste es den beiden sagen.

Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Mann, den er immer noch still Papa nannte. Denn vielleicht würde dieser Mann ihm helfen, doch er kam nicht weit, kurz vor der Tür brach er zusammen und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Sein Geist trennte sich von seinem Körper. Er wanderte in seinem Traum zum Lord.

Zum ersten Mal sah er den Lord, mit seinen roten Augen. Und den Mann, den er still Papa nannte und Kinder, viele Kinder...

Der Lord gab wie jedes Jahr ein Vorweihnachtsfest für alle Todesser-Kinder. Auch, wenn er Weihnachten nicht mochte und auch nicht feierte veranstaltete er dieses Fest für die Kinder.

Er hatte sogar seinen Spaß, er mochte Kinder, das hatte ihm der Kleine gezeigt. Doch nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen seinen Kleinen mit hierher zu bringen. Für ihn war es kein Kind mehr, er war Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt.

Der Lord sah begeistert darauf, wie die Mütter und Väter mit ihren Kindern spielten, sie in den Arm nahmen, oder mit ihn rumtollten.

Harry sah zum ersten Mal, wie es sein könnte. Er sah, was für glückliche Gesichter die vielen Jungen und Mädchen machten. Er wusste, dass er niemals so was erleben würde.

Dann sah er auf seinen Papa, er hielt einen blonden Jungen im Arm. So wie er ihn vor einigen Jahren gehalten hatte. Und dem Kind war klar, dass er nie wieder von seinem Papa so gehalten werden würde.

Dennoch konnte er sein Blick nicht von dem so schönen und für ihn so traurigen Bild abzuwenden. Er sah, dass der Lord umringt war von vielen Kindern, und ihnen bunte Geschenke gab. Nie hatte er eins bekommen. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Der Junge merkte, wie er schwächer wurde, er wusste, dass es für ihn Zeit war zu gehen.

Eine einsame Träne löste sich aus den Augen, des Jungen. Dann löste er sich auf, er erwachte in seinem Zimmer. Er zitterte, Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht. Das Atmen viel ihm sehr schwer. Er hustete. Verzweifelt drehte er sich auf die Seite, er bekam keine Luft mehr. Blut lief ihm aus dem Mund.

Verzweifelt zog er Luft ein, doch es ging nicht. Ermattet schloss das Kind seine Augen. Kraftlos fiel der Arm des Jungen auf den Boden.

Der Lord dachte für einen kurzen Moment den Jungen hier gesehen zu haben, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte nicht sein. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Zu anstrengend waren seine heutigen Lektionen gewesen.

Dennoch erhob sich der Lord und ging zu der Stelle, an der er den Jungen zu sehen glaubt hatte. Eine Träne war genau an dieser Stelle zu sehen. Doch er Lord tat dies ab...

Erst am nächsten Morgen würde er erfahren, dass der Junge wirklich da gewesen war. Das der traurige Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, ein stiller Hilferuf war.

Erst am nächsten Tag würde er sich Gedanken um den Jungen machen und

feststellen, dass er nie viel gesprochen hatte. Weder er mit dem Jungen, noch der Junge mit ihm.

Zwei Tage später würde er das Denkarium des Jungen finden, und erkennen, dass der Junge ihn sehr gern gehabt hatte. Er würde von den geheimen Gefühlen des Kindes erfahren. Er würde verstehen, dass er den Jungen auf die qualvollste Weise getötet hatte. Er würde sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er den Jungen nicht gleich, wie Severus gesagt hatte getötet hatte...

Doch noch wusste er nicht, dass er den Jungen hätte retten können, denn noch kämpfte das Kind tapfer gegen den Tod in der Hoffnung, dass noch jemand kam, um doch noch nach ihm zu schauen, das sie ihn nicht alle vergessen hatten...

Doch kommen würde niemand, weil alle auf der Feier waren, ihren Spaß hatten und nicht an den blinden Jungen dachten, sie hatten ihr Spielzeug für diesen Abend vergessen.

Irgendwann hatte der Junge aufgehört zu atmen, ebenso wie sein Herz zu schlagen...

Ende

Anmerkung:

So da bin ich noch Mal. Ich muss sagen, ich liebe diese Geschichte, ich weiß nicht wie oft ich sie schon gelesen habe, immer wieder entdecke ich etwas neues an ihr. Und ich schaffe es immer noch nicht, sie zu lesen ohne zu heulen schnief

Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr jetzt noch einen Kommi da lassen würdet. Denn nichts ist für einen Autor wichtiger als ein Kommi. weiß wovon sie spricht

Und ich schwöre euch, dass ich jeden einzelnen Kommi weiterleiten werde!

Eure vickysnape


End file.
